


Monsters Are Where You Least Expect It And Aren't Where You Really Do

by Viet_joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Carnival, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Kissing Booths, Licking, M/M, Marking, Molestation, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Sassy Peter, Sharing Clothes, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek at long last finally musters up his courage, after much pressing from Laura, to finally approach the kissing booth that his high school crush was currently occupying by sheer luck. </p><p>But of course, something...or rather someone gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Are Where You Least Expect It And Aren't Where You Really Do

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!! This will contain molestation. There's attempt rape. If you're uncomfortable, please don't read! :(
> 
> EVERYTHING I TRY TO MAKE FLUFFY GETS TRAMPLED OVER BY PLOT BUNNIES.  
> ARRRRRGHHH.
> 
> Oh well, have this! C:
> 
> Un-beta'd --so mistakes are mine. Apologies!  
> ; - ;)

Every year, Beacon hills high school runs a carnival, in hopes of raising enough money for the school. Especially now with all the damage to the school due to the wild mountain lion that ran amuck in the school and tearing up property, the school desperately needed to raise funds, especially around the sports arena, where the thing decided to tear up the equipment the most.

Thankfully nobody got hurt aside from the janitor, who sustained large injuries and now on a paid leave.

Clubs got to run whichever booth the teacher, particularly the coach, selected for them. So far it was pretty normal, most of the students were neutral on the booths they ran (well accept for that one girl who had the balloon popping one and she had a huge balloon phobia and passed out). It was when the coach was assigning booths that, just two booths they were to look out for.

**1)      The dunking booth**

**2)      The kissing booth**

Everyone dreaded the dunking booth, having to be stuck on the plank and being dunked into the water over and over and over was just pure torture. It also gives baseball players the idea of target practice, which they look forward to every year.

Before they opened the carnival, the coach called out the rosters since the girl passed out due to her immense balloon phobia.  Some people got moved around and were unhappy. Some were very, very happy.

Take Scott for example. He was moved from the dunking booth to fill in the girl assigned to the balloon booth.

Now take Stiles for example. He was moved from a simple shooting booth to the freaking _dunking_ booth, though luckily he gets to switch shifts with Greenberg.

Sometimes he thinks the coach enjoys his misery.

Why does he think this way?

Because the coach is standing right there pointing and laughing with funnel cake next to some customers making perfect pitches over and over and over. Stiles hopes to god he chokes on that funnel cake.

“Just two more ho—” before Stiles could even finish, he was dunked yet again.

Every time the water gets colder.

Fuck this.

Stiles swam up, taking a gasp of air.

“Coach, if you let me out right now I’ll have my dad void your parking tickets for two weeks!” he yelled as he coughed out some water. He caught a glimpse of his record and _man_ does he have a lot of tickets.

Ah, alas the coach chokes. “D-deal!” he yelled. “GREENBERG, TIME TO SWITCH.” He looked around franticly. “You four, find and drag Greenberg here now!” he ordered some of his wandering students.

Yes. Yesssssss. Stiles did a fist pump. He shooed the customers away so he can switch with Greenberg. He sat on the plank (since Finstock had the keys to the door) and kicked his feet in the water as he waited to be let out.

“Finally.” He rolled his head and groaned as he saw the boys drag Greenberg to the dunking booth. As Stiles was relaxed, an unsuspecting ball hits the target, sending a startled Stiles into the water.

Who the fuck—Stiles turned in the water to look out the glass but could only spot a blurred out figure walk away.

Asshole.

 

* * *

 

 

“Derek you’re acting like a second grader that was mean.”

“No I’m not, Laura.” He held in a chuckle.

“Why don’t you just talk to him like a normal person?” she shoved him playfully.

“Maybe because we aren’t normal people?”

Laura let out a harsh sigh.  “Your such a wimp when it comes to him, Der.” She spots a candied apple and takes it. “And you didn’t even bother to snap a picture of him in his wet t-shirt.” She grinned as she took a bite out of her apple.

Fuck. That was a good idea, why didn’t he think of that?

Oh yeah, he was distracted by some perked out nipples.

Derek grumbles to himself, contemplating on if he should go back or not, but he was sure Stiles got a glimpse of him from the window underwater.

Not that he was afraid or anything. He just doesn’t want to be caught on the wrong side of him, because he seriously had one hell of a punch. He remembered when he was a senior, Stiles was just a sophomore and one guy was harassing this girl, Lydia, when Jackson was gone from school.  Stiles went in to help Lydia and it was until the guy called her a slut that Stiles broke the guy’s nose in two different places.

People backed off from pissing Stiles off since that day.

“—rek?”

Derek snapped out of his thoughts. “Wha—sorry, what?”

Laura gave him a look. “Are you thinking of him naked now?”

Well now he is.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Sure, but as I was saying, if you don’t step up now, someone’s going to snatch him from you.”

Derek sighed. “Why do you keep bringing him up all the time?”

“Because I know the way you look at him, seriously I’m pretty sure some people do too.”

“Wait—what? Others?”

“Oh, look! An Artic Wolf plush is on the grand prize, come on, get it for me!” she said as she turned around, hitting Derek with her red jack jacket and dragged him towards the booth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There he is.”

“Yeah, there he is, looking like he wants to punch someone in the face if disturbed.”

“Stiles, you pined over him after he graduated. You ate two gallons of ice cream, why don’t you just make your move now?”

“What? No! Seriously, him, me. It doesn’t fit, Allison.” Stiles said.

“Really? Yet you chased Lydia around since third grade?”

“That was—”

“—not different.” Allison paused for a moment to hand a kid a toy he won. “I think you’re just too scared.” She smirked at him. 

“Come on, he’s just outta my league.”

“You always play that excuse. That didn’t stop Scott and now look at him.”

“He’s following you around like a little puppy.” Allison laughed.

“Come on, I’m done with my shift. We can go and bug Scott since he still has another hour to go and we can eat in front of him to make you feel better. One of my dad’s friends is running the canteen. He can hook us up with some food and you, a bunch of curly fries.” She smiled.

“Oh my god, I love you so much.”

“Don’t tell Scott.” She said.

He stuck an arm out for her to ring her arm around. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I hate you guys so much right now.”

“Awwf, bhy fo anfry, buffy?” Stiles tried to say with a mouth full of fries.

“Sorry, too hard to resist, Scott.”  Allison giggled.

Scott pouted and flinched as another balloon was popped. “I can see why the girl fainted because of these.”

Stiles swallowed his fries. “Dude, she grew up with those balloons popping all the time in her face during her birthday parties, I know this because I was invited to hers every year, her mom makes some awesome Asian food by the way, but didn’t they give you some earplugs?”

“What?! You mean I didn’t have to go on for several hours hearing this!” he gestures at the balloons.

“Oh, since Finstock made the switch around he probably forgot to give him a pair.” Allison hid her grin behind her hand.

“Dude, this is why you need to pay attention when he talks and not ogling Allison all the time.” Stiles laughed. “Your own fault, man.”

Scott glared at him as he took out his inhaler and took a puff.

“You’re such a dork right now.”

“But he’s our dork.” Allison added.

“Like a little puppy dork.”

“McCall! Your shift is done.” A girl hollered as she walked.

“Sweet, thanks!” he says as he jumps the gate and gives Allison a hug.

Now the third wheeler status is popping up.

“Oh, bro, guess who took over the kissing booth now that Greenberg is moved to the dunking tank with you.”

Stiles twitched. “Wait—you don’t mean—”

“Lydia and Danny are over there right now.”

“I thought Jackson would’ve been with her.” Stiles said.

“They decided on Danny so they could have more donations since everyone loves Danny and honestly they’re making tons right now. Jackson took over the laser tag; you better head on over there before their break time pops up and the shift changes.” Scott wiggled his eyebrows.

“Love ya, man.” Stiles pats him on the shoulder as he ran off.

 

* * *

 

“Laura, I think you have enough prizes.” Derek complained.

“C’mon, this is fun! Let loose a bit baby bro.” Laura said as she picked the mallet up. She paused for a moment to gage her strength before hitting down on the mark and getting top prize, _again._ She points out the fox plush and grins madly as she tucks it under her arm.

Derek sighs.

“Why are you so grumpy?” she pouts. “Do you want me to call Za—”

“No! D-don’t call those two over. It’s nothing Laura.”

“You know, whenever people say it’s nothing, it’s always something. I know it’s about Stiles.” She threw her hands up in the air. “You’re pining Derek! Don’t make me drag you to him, or do you want them to take care of it for you? Hmm?” she smiled.

Derek groaned. “You are never going to drop this are you?”

Laura walks behind him and pats him on both sides of his shoulders. “Nope.”

“Laura, Stiles and I are never going to happen, we don’t go together.” he tried to make her understand.

“Really? What makes you think you don’t go together?” she asks him, unbelievable of what Derek just said.

“Seriously, we’re completely polar opposites. He’s all bright, sunny, happy and cheery and I’m the one everyone runs away from when I just look at them.”

“Honestly Derek, I don’t understand you at all. Just go up and talk to him! You’re fine when it comes to fake flirting, but you can’t just talk to him? Don’t make this more difficult than this is.”

“But it _is_.”

Laura rolled her eyes and dropped it for now.

 

* * *

 

“Aww, here for a kiss, Stiles?”

“Lydia! Yes, yes, yes, definitely a yes.”  he said excitingly.  He saw her pursed her lips, twirling her hair in her fingers.

“Well, I’ll give you one if you do me a favor.” She hummed.

“Anything, anything at all.”

He flailed as Danny yanked him over the counter.

“Watch the booth for us while we’re gone?” he asked.

“Whoa—what?”

“My boyfriend just got here and I want to see him. He’s about to leave for work in an hour and we need someone to watch the money box.” He pointed to the area beneath the booth.

“Come on Stiles, please? This is Jackson’s only break too. I’ll give you a little more than the others too” she whispered the last part seductively.

“But what if someone comes??”

“The sign will be up for break time.” He gestures at the one hanging. “Just say to come back in an hour.”

“But if someone is offering more for a kiss then just give him one.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“No tongue action allowed, so lips only. Sanitize wipes are underneath the counter, chap stick in case you need it, Altoids are here.” Danny listed.

“And we’re serious on these regulations Stiles; you can catch something if you’re not careful.”

They look at him expectantly.  Stiles just sighs, giving in to the dual pouts. “Fine, fine, alright. Though seriously, I doubt anyone will come and offer anything more than the price for a kiss from me?” he raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, as if he’s not getting anything.  Danny rolled his eyes as well. They both leaned in and pecked a kiss on his cheeks. “I’ll give you more when I get back!” she ran off.

“Thanks again Stiles!” he smiled, and fuck his damn dimples. “We’ll be back in an hour and a half!”

“Wha—you said one hour!” he yelled, but Danny already took off.

Dammit.

 

* * *

 

“You keep saying it’s nothing, but seriously, you look so murderous you’d want to rip their faces off.” Laura eyes her brother and the kissing booth, now with a certain boy occupying it. “You do know that she’s with one of your lacrosse teammates, Jackson right? The one who took your spot as Co-captain when you graduated? And Danny, well, he already has someone by the looks of it.” she eyes Danny who is currently holding hands with someone.

Derek on the other hand, just looks over murderously at the two, trying to figure out who he should kill first.

He knew those were just simple, innocent kisses but seriously, seeing that just now pisses him off.

“Derek, seriously, just go and kiss him! It’s a kissing booth!” she tried to urge him to go. “You’re going to miss your chance.”

She’s right. He has to make a move, because what Stiles thinks that nobody will pay more than a dollar for a kiss from him is entirely stupid. Seriously, those fucking perfect lips right there.  Those amber colored doe eyes that sometimes flash whiskey in different lighting. Just thinking about it makes him antsy, to a point where his wolf is whining.

“Guys!” Laura and Derek glance up to see their older brother, Zack, run up to them. “Seriously, you guys never answer your phone.”

“What is it?” Laura immediately asks, feeling her brother’s distress.

“Several rouge omegas crossed our territory. Mom and the others took care of the ones in the forest before they got to the town, but a few slipped and they’re somewhere in the carnival.”

“They’re here??” Laura exclaimed.

“How’d they get past our senses?” Derek asked.

“These aren’t our ordinary omegas, they know what they’re doing. Trenton is on the other side scanning.”

“God dammit, how are we supposed to know who it is?” Derek growled.

“Your wolf can tell which one it is. Just focus and let its senses flood yours.”

“What are they doing here though?” Laura asked.

“Mom managed to make one of them talk. They’re looking for _potentials_ or some shit.” He shrugged. “I think they were trying to expand their pack.”

“I thought Omegas couldn’t turn humans?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Mom sent me and Trenton down here to catch the others. Argents are informed and on the lookout too. C’mon, we need to find them before something bad happens.” He takes off towards the west part of the carnival.

“You take east, I get south.” Derek says to his sister. She nods and they take off.

 

* * *

 

A while later Derek feels his phone vibrate. He reaches in and picks up.

“All four here?” Trenton’s voice asked.

“Here.” Zack said.

“Present.” Laura replied.

“What is it?” Derek gets straight to the point.

“Mom called and said these weren’t rouge omegas, but a pack. They managed to get a witch to cast some spell on them to disguise themselves as lower rankings.”

“A double cast to hide their scent too though? What do they want?” Zack asked.

“I have a feeling they were extending their pack, which is why they came to the festival—”

“—carnival—” Zack corrected him

“— _whatever_ Zack—thing is they wanted potentials. Someone ideal for their pack. Ones they want to raise but then again not so much and which age group is best for that?”

“—teenagers—dammit.” Laura cursed.

“What idiot bites a bunch of teenagers?” Derek asks incredulously. “He’s just asking for trouble.” **(bahaha)**

“Well—whoa—Unc—Pe—fuck—wai—”Over the phone the three of them hear the phone being wrestled away from Trenton. “Hello my sweet adorable Nephews and Niece.”

“ ** _Peter._** ” They said simultaneously.

“Yes, Uncle Peter here, and I have some good news and bad news.”

There was a pause.

“ **Well?”** Derek was getting impatient.

“Geez, someone is grumpy today.” Peter sighed. Laura on the other hand giggled.

“Well, bad news is, they managed to capture several kiddos. Few are left dead because their body couldn’t take the bite.  We can’t find the others though, but we’re working on it.”

“—and the good news uncle?” Laura asked.

“Helen managed to contact the witch that casted the spell and she warded it off. So your little snouts can pick up their scents now.”

“I got their scent—” Laura hung up.

“Got one on my side.” Zack hung up.

“Ohh got two over here.” Peter laughed and hung up.

Does nobody say bye? Derek shoves his phone back in his pocket and tried to zero in on his senses and find the enemy.

He senses Laura dragging him off to the woods, Zack met up with Chris and their taking care of it from their side. Peter is dragging him to the woods stealthily with a claw in the guy’s side.

He senses one more.

Where though?

Derek focused, trying to figure out where he could find a victim.

Until he pinpointed a particular heartbeat he always listens to, to calm him.

But his heartbeat was fast—

Derek snapped his head up.

“Stiles!” he ran the other way, back to the kissing booth.

 

* * *

 

 

Should Stiles be sad or happy that nobody approached the booth?

Well, he should be happy. Nobody was bothering him and the booth, but then again, nobody wanted to approach and kiss him.

He grumbled to himself as he was playing temple run. He had about forty more minutes until the others came back. He already ate nearly half of the Altoids because fuck their addicting.

“You seem preoccupied.” A voice said. Stiles jumped in surprise, dropping his phone on the grass and falling backwards from the chair he was leaning on. The guy started to laugh. “I’m so sorry.”

“Scared the—” he stopped as he glanced at the man. Probably a bit older than him, piercing blue eyes, blonde hair with brown highlights all tucked in a tight pony tail. He had a bit of some scruff but _damn_ he was unbelievably hot.

Holy shit, he hopes the little one doesn’t wake up right now.

Stiles realizes he was still on the ground and got up, tucking his phone in his pocket.

“I-it’s fine. I get scared easily.” He says. “Umm, I’m just watching the booth for some friends while their gone. If you come back later…”

“Don’t have much interest in them actually. I crossed the path here before, until I spotted you.”

Stiles’ heart thumped a few notches. He sees the man smile at him.

“I’m Chris.” He stuck his large hand out to him.

“Uh, Stiles. Not my real name by the way, just, my real name is long and full of jumbled up letters and accent marks it and everyone can’t pronounce it right and I’d rather not say it…” He shakes his hand as he babbles.

Chris laughs again. “Its fine, Stiles is creative.” He pauses and leans a bit closer to Stiles. “Well, the reason why I came to this booth was because I wanted a kiss from you.” He smiles, showing his teeth, which are fucking perfect and white and pearly.

Stiles tried not to gape at him.

Chris puts down a twenty and flashes his beautiful god forsaken smile.

“Uh—” what the hell was he supposed to do now? He rarely had any experience in kissing and fuck, he was going to pitch a fucking tent soon and he also put down a fucking twenty so “—sure.”

Fuck you mouth. Wait for brain to catch up.

“But, seriously, I—uh have not kissed anyone since like, 6th grade…” he blushes.

“I can lead.” He purrs as he takes one side of Stiles’ face into his hand and leads him in. It was awkward, because the guy stopped momentarily and _sniffed_ then pressed a kiss on his lips. It was gentle, warm, and his lips were soft.

He could definitely tell the tongue that licks across Stiles’ lips, brushing somewhat against his teeth before he backed off.

And he could also tell how much the man was holding back and was it bad he wanted to continue too?

“Rules, rules.” He chimed, glancing at the rules sheet pinned up. “When are your friends coming back?” he seemed hopeful.

Should he go with the man? He seriously wanted to, because nobody ever took an interest in him and he didn’t want to let this chance slip by, not like he did with Derek.

“Um, they should be—oh hey! Coach!” he flailed his arms and motioned for him to come over. The coach rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked on over.

“What Stilinksi?”

“Danny and Lydia aren’t back, it’s not my booth and you can watch it now that you’re here!” he said as he hopped over the booth. He grabbed Chris’s hand and ran. “See ya!”

“Wai—Stilinski!” he yelled but the teen took off on a fast start. He took another bite of his corndog. “—if only he could run like that during practice.”  He grumbled as he tried to maneuver the same move the boy did but only managed to get his foot caught and fell to the ground, face first.

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked when Chris was the one leading now.

“The woods, more privacy and honestly, the carnival was starting to get a bit claustrophobic for me.” he told the boy. Chris grinned after he turned his head back to the front.

 

* * *

 

Derek finally caught up to the kissing booth, only to see Finstock occupying it now.

“Long time no see, Hale!” the coach grinned. “Team hasn’t been the same without you.”

“Where is Stiles?” he asked quickly.

“He just took off with someone.  I do not want to think about what he’s about to do from then on.” He said.

“What? Which way?”  The coach pointed at the direction the boy took off in.

Fuck.

The woods.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think we’re far enough.” Stiles said, panting. He was running out of breath.

“I think we are.” He stopped behind a large tree and turned around, seeing the boy having his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. “I apologize, I can’t hold back when I run.”

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles panted. “Just, let me catch my breath for a mome—whoa—mmphf!” Stiles got jerked forward by Chris, the man’s hand on his wrist, his other arm suddenly around Stiles’ waist, pressed closed to the man’s chest and his lips mashed onto Stiles’.  Chris leaned back onto the large trunk of the tree, dragging Stiles along with him.

Stiles could feel the man nibbling at his bottom lip. In one swoop moment, he felt his hand snake its way on up through the back of his shirt, curling around the right side of his body. His fingers brushed across his right nipple and started to tease it.

Stiles twitched in surprise, squeaking as Chris started to pinch it playfully. The action made Chris grin as he happily darted his tongue on inside the now slightly open gap of his mouth and licking at every spot he can before wrapping his tongue around the boy’s.

Stiles could feel the man’s chest rumble as he let out a sweet moan for the man to hear. His knees started to grow limp as the kiss deepen. Chris felt the body of the boy grow a bit limp, so he slid down the trunk slowly, still occupying the boy’s mouth with his. As they were finally on the ground, the boy lying in his lap facing him, his body relaxed, as well as the boy.

Stiles kept on moaning, thought moments later he tried to back away because he was seriously losing oxygen and taking in air through his nose wasn’t doing a good job.

He could oddly hear the man growl as Stiles tried to stop their heated kiss.

“Mmmphf—ha—wai—mmpphfff—need _air_!” Stiles managed to gasp out. The man finally broke away from their moment and rested his head on the tree.  He observed the boy sucking in lung full of air.

He chuckled, trying to make the boy relax and calm. Stiles looked up and chuckled softly.

“Sorry…’bout that.” Stiles apologized, cheeks blushed.

“Nothing to apologize for, you just need more practice.” The man grinned at the boy.

 Oooh, he was definitely promising lovely things in the future.

The man put his hand on the back of the boy’s head and brought his nose to his neck. He inhaled slowly, taking in the amazing scent the boy had. It was ridiculous, this smell. He could practically smell this from across the carnival. He wanted to just take in this scent forever.

And he can.

“Um…?” Stiles asked awkwardly. The man licked the flesh, nipping and sucking. Stiles jerked slightly at the sudden development.

“—can’t help it—you’re so amazingly delicious.” He purrs out. He continues on. He hears the sweet moans from the boy’s mouth, and it turns him on so bad.

He turns the boy so that his chest was to the Stiles’ back. He wrapped an arm around his waist, carefully having one of his arms underneath. He continued at his neck, moving to the back and nipping it slightly. He moves up to his ear and gives a small lick behind it before sucking at the earlobe.

Stiles was aroused so much he didn’t notice the man maneuvering his feet around his, locking together so only the man could move them.

He slid both of his hands underneath his shirt, feeling the smooth skin. He saw a flash of skin underneath and had seen quite a few moles.

He wonders if his entire body has them.

He goes and slowly unbuttons and unzips the pants, seeing a hard on straining his boxers. He chuckles slightly at the batman logos on it. He then senses the boy’s breathing hitch, his heart beat going a little faster.

“Wha—what are you—”

“Sshh—” he whispered into his ear.  Stiles’ body shivered at the warm breath in his ear and his cock twitches slightly. His goose bumps rose up. “—don’t worry, just let me handle everything.” He smirked as he tugged the boxers down a bit so his cock could come out.

“Wai—wait” Stiles stuttered out, he tried to close his legs together, but Chris had locked his ankles around his and pulled them apart. Apparently Chris couldn’t hear him and his hand wrapped around his cock. Stiles gasped and had his right hand on Chris’s wrist, trying to tug it away. “Wait—wait—hold on.”

Chris smiled at Stiles reluctance.  It was so innocent. He rubbed his fingers up and down, teasing it, brushing a thumb over the head. He used the precome from Stiles and slicked his hand before stroking back down and promptly wetting his entire dick. He then began stroking it up and down, pausing every now and then to squeeze his balls and stroking back up and again. He hears Stiles moan and whimper, letting out soft ‘ _please’_ and _‘stop’_.

“You’re so adorable.” He nips on his neck again. “Oh this skin of yours, I just want to bite everywhere.” He purrs into his ear. He slips his other hand up and started to play with the boy’s nipple. He felt Stiles’ whole body twitch suddenly as he strokes faster, pinching both his nipples and twirling them around. Stiles’ back arched the wave of pleasure and his vision blurring. A few more strokes and Stiles came all over Chris’s hand.

Stiles panted, tears threatening to fall out. Stiles then heard a click and the sound of pants unzipping and suddenly he was hoisted up into his lap, pulling his boxers and jeans to his ankles and felt something hot and thick thrusting underneath him. Stiles glanced down to see that it was Chris’s cock.

“Chris, Chris, Chris, please, please wait, stop!” Stiles said. This was all going too fast. He only wanted to just make out with him, but it seems Chris had a lot of other things in mind.

“Don’t worry, I’ll prep you up so it won’t hurt when I knot you.” He nuzzles into his neck.

“Kn-knot? Wh-what?” what the hell was he talking about? “Wait, this is going too fa—” he gasped out as he felt a slick finger circling around his ass hole.  He was using Stiles’ own come as lube. The finger stroked up and down and stopped right on top, and slowly pressed inside.

“Oh— _fuck—_ it’s so incredibly tight. I can’t believe you’re a virgin. Some people are missing out so much, darling.” He slowly thrusted his finger and added in a second. He went a bit faster, using one of his fingers to thrust, and the other pulling back. He kept thrusting his member underneath the boy.

“ _Fuck!_ Chris—stop!” he tried to squirm out of his grasp, but with only one arm free and a strong grip around his waist pinning the other, he couldn’t move. They were half lying on the ground, reclining a bit so he was angled correctly. His legs were parted wide by Chris’s legs between him.

“Chris—I swear if— _ah!”_ his voice hitched as he felt _another_ finger being inserted. How many fingers was he going to put in him?! 

“Oh, baby, I’m going to fill you up so much and you’ll be full of my lovely cubs.” Stiles felt Chris’s chest rumble as he nuzzled into his neck and starting sucking on it again. “Oh, the look of you when you’re bloated with them will be so sexy, I can’t wait.”

Okay, going out to the woods alone with a psychotic older man was a horrible mistake he had ever made. Everyone at school always brags about their awesome make out session with a complete stranger, that it was exciting and thrilling.

This was far from anything like that. It was at first, just the kissing part, but when Chris moved too quickly, it was going from exciting to fucking terrifying.  He keeps telling him no, and to stop but nothing got through the man and he kept spewing nonsense about knotting and cubs.

He feels Chris stop and a small glimmer of hope was crushed because he watched enough porn to know what’s going to happen next.

And he was right.

He feels Chris shift a bit under him. He now stroked his large cock between Stiles cheeks, slicking them up. A pang of panic and terror hit Stiles.

He was about to be raped.

“Chris, Chris if you stop now I promise I won’t tell anyone! Please just, stop—STOP!” he cried out. He felt himself being hoisted up a bit, feeling something large press into him. Stiles squirmed and thrashed around. He glanced down to look at Chris’s hand to try and pry it off of him only to see claws.

Large, long, sharp claws.

Stiles was about to scream out for anyone to help but a large roar pierced into the air and made Chris jolt.

“Fuck—the spell wore off apparently.” Chris growled. “Damn betas are too weak to distract.” He growled when he heard a few more roars. “I’m sorry baby, we’ll continue this another time.” He bit the boy’s shoulder, though careful of not going too deep. He shoved Stiles off of him, tucking his dick back in to his jeans and zipping up before taking off in front of Stiles.

Stiles was sprawled out on the ground, leaves sticking to him, dirt on his knees and arms of where he landed. His jeans and boxers around his ankles, tears streaming down his face.

He glanced up to see where Chris headed off too, only to see a familiar figure jogging to him.

It was Derek, and he was glaring right at him.

Stiles scooted back and bumped into the tree behind him.

“Stiles, wait. I’m not going to hurt you.” Derek said softly as he came to a stop.

“G-go away. I’m fine.” He tried to make himself believe that, but he knew it was a lie. He was half a second away from being raped and he was in the middle of the woods, lost.

He was far from fine.

“Stiles, I will never hurt you, just let me help.” He assured him.

Stiles looked at his face and saw that Derek was being truthful. His face was pinched together, worried.

“Chri—Chris, he ran away.”

“Don’t worry about that now, that’s being handled.” Derek kneeled beside him picked the twigs and leaves off from Stiles.

“How did you know where to find me?” Stiles asked.

“He’s on my family’s property and I saw you walk off with him towards the woods—”

“So you followed me?”

“He was bad news Stiles.”

“I can’t believe I fell for it.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s not your fault, don’t blame this on you. It was his fault.” He paused for a moment, reluctant to ask something.

“Derek?” Stiles asked him.

“Did he—did he…?”

Oh.

“No…almost…he just…” he curled in, trying to hide himself. He reached down and pulled his boxers and jeans up. “He’s crazy. He kept saying things about knots and filling me with his cubs…” he shivered. Stiles heard Derek’s knuckles pop from clenching too hard.

“Stiles—I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner. They—” he stopped what he was about to say and held Stiles in a hug. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He heard Stiles hiss in pain and he released Stiles instantly.

“I-I’m sorry, he hurt you? Where—”

“No, no he, bite into my shoulder.” Stiles glanced at the bite mark. “I didn’t even feel it until you touched It.” he looked at Derek, only to see his shock expression. “Derek?”

“C’mon, we need to go to my house now.”

“What? Wait, why?!” Stiles was dragged up by Derek. Dammit, he was tired of being manhandled, he really wouldn’t mind if it was from Derek but now he just had enough. “God dammit Derek, answer me!” he jerked his arm away from his grasp.

“I can’t answer you right now, we need to go. My Mom will explain things.”

“No, fuck you!  For all I know, this could might as well be another trap.” Stiles glared at him. “What the hell is going on?”

“Stiles, he was a werewolf.” Derek blurted out. He sighed out harshly. “He tried to make you his so he could expand his… _pack_ and become stronger. When one bites you, you turn _into_ one. He already bite others. They’re back at my house. I promise to explain everything once we get there.”

“Whoa—whoa— _what?_ You honestly think I’m going to believe you?” Stiles closed his mouth when he saw Derek shift his hand into claws exactly like how Chris looks like. “What the…heck.” He stuttered out.

Derek had no time for all of this. He quickly picked Stiles up into his arms and ran back towards his house where he was going to meet up with them as well as the surviving bitten ones. Stiles flailed and cursed as Derek picked his speed up.

“Are you—” he was about to ask if he was alright.

“I—I’m fine. Just as long as I don’t think about it, I’m fine.” Stiles told him.

 

* * *

 

They reached the Hale manor fairly quickly. Stiles had shut his eyes to avoid puking at all the speed they were going at. He didn’t mean to fall asleep though.

 “Stiles, wake up, we’re here.” Derek said softly.

Derek still held him in his arms as he walked up the porch and through the front door, seeing everyone look at him. Peter was standing in the corner, Trenton and Zack sitting on the couch, Laura was standing near the door waiting for Derek. He didn’t see his Mom or Dad or Aunt Helen. The kids were most likely asleep as well.

“Where’s Mom?” Derek asked immediately. “He—he bite another one.” He muttered out, glancing down at Stiles.

“Fuck, he…” Laura stammered out, recognizing the scent from Stiles. Every werewolf recognized it.

“He’s fine. He didn’t get very far…we came just in time.  Where is she?”

“Mom’s cleaning up; she should be out in a few.” Trenton said. He motioned for Derek to set Stiles on the couch. Zack comes out bringing a first aid kit along. “We need to clean up the wound first so it won’t get infected.”

“He won’t—”

“I don’t know. Take his shirt off so I can take a look.” Derek did as he was told and carefully took Stiles layer of shirts off. He could finally see that his entire neck was covered in red marks. He tried to stay calm for the sake of not being thrown out. Derek sat down next to him and had Stiles lean forward towards him.

Trenton and the others inspected it closer. “It doesn’t look _too_ deep.” Zack commented.

“You guys are forgetting something.” Peter spoke up. Everyone glanced at him. “The man…Stiles was it? The man Stiles was with was the _Alpha_. Of course you all know that but you all forget there are two different kinds of bites out there from them. One that can turn a person into a werewolf, and one that—”

“—marks another as theirs.” A voice came from down the hall. Everyone looked to see the three other adults come out.  The father, William, answered them.

“They’re resting right now, patched up. They should be fine in the morning.” Aunt Helen said.

“As for this young man.” Their mother, Talia spoke up. “He wasn’t turned, hopefully. You can never be too careful with their bites. He was marked, a promise to come back for him.”

“Too bad he’s dead.” Peter scoffs. “As well as everyone else in his pack.”

“It’s going to keep bothering him ya know.” Peter continued on. “A mark from an Alpha practically beckons the person to them. It’s going to keep bothering him until someone else bites over It.” he smiles.

“I already bite the other six children, leaving them to learn on their own will be bad on them, so they’ll be additions to the pack. The bond is already made. I can probably mark him and have Derek bite over it when the two are ready.” Talia said casually.

Derek jerks his head up. “What? Ready?”

“Oh, nothing honey.” She smiles at him. She goes over to them and sits behind Stiles, leaning towards him.

“Wait, you won’t turn him right?” Derek asked her.

“I won’t, what kind of mother do you think I am?” she said. “Only unless Stiles wants it, but I’m only marking over the one he has now to void it.” she hold Stiles shoulders and bites over it, going as deep as the man went. As soon as she was done, she pulled back. “There, Trenton honey clean up his wound and Derek let him sleep in your bed. The basement is filled with the werewolves and I don’t like sticking Stiles down there too.”

“Wait, what about Stiles’ dad?” Derek asked.

“I already contacted him and told them that you invited him along with a few others to the house to hang out and he passed out here.” Zack said. “What I said with the others parents too.”

Derek sighs and nods.

“Alright, I think we had enough for tonight.” Talia said. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

As Derek reached his room, he carefully carried Stiles into his bed. He went to his closet and got spare clothes he could slip on Stiles. He set it on the nightstand near Stiles and walked off to the bathroom down the hall and got a wet towel to clean Stiles with.

He set it to the side for a moment so he could tug his jeans and boxers off and chuck them on the floor. He froze for a moment when Stiles shifted in his sleep and continued after Stiles stayed still again. He grabbed the cloth and began to wipe down his lower area. He gently lifted Stiles’ leg and carefully wiped it down between his cheeks.

He wiped the dirt off his knees and his arms, and some in other areas too. He was pretty sure Stiles landed mostly on his front side when he came to him.

After he was finished, he threw the towel along with his dirty clothes before the awkward part came.

Dressing the boy.

So far he was pretty sure Stiles is passed completely out. He grabbed a pair of his old boxers and slipped his legs carefully and tugged them up. He wrapped an arm around his waist, lifting the boy up partially so he could slip the rest of it on. He did the same thing with a pair of sweats from his sophomore year of high school. Slipping on the shirt was the easiest of them all.

When he was finished, he slipped Stiles underneath the covers, to which Stiles finally instinctively curled up with.

Derek sighed, a wave of exhaustion casted over him. He went and got a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

When he got back, Stiles seemed to have tossed in his sleep, because he was now resting on his right shoulder he was bitten on. He went over and slipped under the covers, turning Stiles onto his left side.

He slunked down into his bed, relaxed. He should be happy, the person he really, really likes (or quite possibly more) was with him in bed, but he didn’t like the chain of events tonight that brought him here, and now there were six other additions to the pack, _teenagers_.

He let out one last sigh before falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Trenton asked his younger brother and his uncle Peter, who were at Derek’s door.

“Inside voices now.” Peter waved him off, not bothering to look back.

“Twenty bucks Stiles freaks out before the others down in the basement.” Zack said.

“Twenty bucks the others get riled up before the boy wakes up.” Peter smirked.

“Oh, are they doing anything yet?!” Laura asked in a hushed tone. She shoved Trenton out of the way and squeezed in, peeking through the crack in the door. She sees, _oh yes_ , she sees Derek wrapping an arm around Stiles, spooning him.

And the thing that makes her happy the most was that Derek was finally peaceful. His face wasn’t always furrowed, no angry eyebrows in his sleep, no stiff posture. He was totally relaxed and content.

And that small curve from his lips made her dead-set on bringing the two together.

Because they were practically meant to be.

She was sure the other three notices what she does too, because they were smiling.

It had been forever since Derek was last like this.

Laura heard several shouts from below the house.

“Dammit!” Zack growled. He yanks out a twenty and shoves it at Peter, who snickers.

“Kids, get down here! That includes you too Peter!” Talia said.

“C’mon.” Laura said, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _“What?”_** All six teens shouted in unison.

“Ssh, kids are sleeping upstairs.” Peter said.

When the teens woke up, they all had to go down there to calm them down, which really didn’t work (except for one adorable curly headed boy and a quiet black boy.). She had to force them into submission. As they finally quieted down and offered some spare clothing, they dressed and came upstairs to be greeted with a large table of breakfast. Now they were sitting down and Talia had told them what had happened.

She then discovers who each of their names are, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

“Do you honestly think we’re going to believe that?” Jackson scoffed at her. “That’s so ridiculous.”

“Apparently someone hit their head hard enough to forget the thing that attacked and bit us yesterday.” Lydia grumbles.

“What the hell is up with you?”

“I lost my black Gucci ankle boots yesterday Jackson!” she scowled at him. “They were my favorite pair!”

“I’ll get you another pair!” he tried to reason with her.

“You better.” He glared at him.

“Though, seriously, do you honestly think we would believe you?” Lydia continued on.

“Oh really? Think for a moment, kids. Do you feel… _different?”_

“Not really, no.” she shook her head.

“Well, I actually feel better.” Erica said. She glanced at herself in the mirror across the room. “And my acne sure cleared up.”

“I feel a bit different. I feel like my lungs are stronger and I can breathe deeper.” Scott smiled.

“I feel more confident.” Boyd said. “Can’t really tell. Stronger?” he suggests. Isaac nodded too, agreeing with him.

“But can you explain things a bit clearer? You ran over the facts too fast.” Scott asked.

“I’m waiting for two more to get down here so I can explain this all in one sitting. He’s never overslept like this before.” She hummed. “I wonder if it’s because of the boy.” She smiled.

“Who?” Scott asked.

“I didn’t know Derek was gay.” Erica frowned. Boyd shoved his elbow into her. “Ow, I said that out of curiosity! No hate, I’m learning a lot of new things at the moment.” She said.

“I have a feeling I know who it is~” Lydia grinned. “It was about time.”

“ ** _Derek_** , **wake up**.” Talia said a bit loudly. A few of the teens raised their eyebrow at her.

From above, they heard a loud thump, followed by a string of curses.

A few moments later, Derek came downstairs, alert.

“I overslept…sorry Mom.” He apologized.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Peter smirked.

Derek casted a confused glance before remembering. “Oh, crap, that’s what I threw on the floor.” He muttered before going back upstairs.

He came into his room, seeing Stiles groaning on the ground, half tangled in his blanket.

“Dude, why did you throw me off the bed like that, you were the one that was spooning me.”

“Shit—I’m sorry, I overslept. C’mon, everyone is waiting downstairs for us.” He helped Stiles out from the blankets and went back downstairs.

“Why does my shoulder hurt worse than yesterday?” he complained.

“Because you keep sleeping on it last night, that’s why I had my arm around you so you could stay still.”

“Oh sure, that was the main reason.” Stiles blushed.

“Stiles?!” Stiles jerked his head towards the kitchen and saw his best friend sitting at the table, mouth wide open.

Lydia grinned madly. “Knew it.”

“I should’ve saw that coming.” Erica said.

The group stared at Stiles, who shifted awkwardly. “Guys, what are you staring at?”

“Where are your clothes?” Scott asked.

“Aren’t those yours Derek?” Peter smirked, joining in on the fun.

Stiles glanced down and saw that yes, he was in fact not wearing his clothes he wore last night.

He also was in fact wearing Derek’s supposed older clothes.

“Oh, dude, these are not my boxers.” Stiles shifted around in them. “Seriously, what happened to my clothes?”

Derek flushed. “You were covered in…dirt last night so I had to take them off and change your clothes.

“And his underwear?” Isaac asked.

“Enough, you two, sit down so I can finally explain everything.” Talia said.

As they sat down, Talia finally started explaining everything in depth. She explained the meaning of packs, the ranks and what not, the others adding something else along with her. She then moved onto the pack that crossed their territory and starting biting others on their ground. With having a group of hunters here, she had hoped they wouldn’t be killed off but with the amount of teenagers that died last night, it couldn’t be helped.

“So, my girlfriend is a hunter…?” Scott said.

“You will need to talk to her, but from the look of things yesterday, I’m sure she’ll get over it. She seemed to truly love you.” Talia reassures him.

Isaac asked a question of what kinds of things they can now do. She answered the boy, telling them the kinds of things they were capable and the things they were weak to.

“I’m still going to need actual proof.” Lydia asked, still stubborn.

“Really? All of this sounds pretty legit to me.” Boyd said.

“Oh, dude! Derek, show them what you showed me last night!” Stiles blurted out.

“Oh, TMI man.” Scott groaned.

“Seriously, keep that stuff to yourself.” Jackson scowled.

“What are you guys talking about?” Stiles flailed. He grabbed Derek’s hand and patted it. “Dude, out with those claws!” he groped Derek fingers until Derek blushed and finally brought his claws out slowly.

“That’s still weird and cool at the same time.” Stiles grinned, running his fingers over them.

“That could be a simple magi—” Lydia started but suddenly stopped when Talia and the others had shifted.

Stiles seemed to revert to a four year old and slightly squealed as he touched Derek’s face at where it shifted.

Laura chuckled as Stiles had basically groped Derek everywhere. When she saw Stiles found out about the fangs, he felt the need to touch them as well.

“Sti—please stop it.” Derek manage to say.

“Seriously Stilinski, why are you so happy?” Jackson said. “They’re monsters!”

Everything was quiet for a moment.

“We’ll that was uncalled for.” Peter said.

“If you hadn’t noticed, you’re technically ‘ _monsters’_ too, boy.” Helen huffed out.

“Jackson, shut _up._ ” Scott actually growled at him.

“You know,” Stiles didn’t look at them. He only glanced at Derek’s fingers. “Just because they look different, doesn’t automatically make them ones. Normal looking people can be just as dangerous too.” He paused. “And you wouldn’t even find out until it was almost too late.” He looked at Jackson for one moment before looking back at Derek’s hand.

Derek held his hand around Stiles’ and smiled. He turned to glare at Jackson, growling. His eyes motioned for him to look a bit down.

And that’s where they spot it.

Stiles’ neck was littered with purple marks and by the look on Derek’s face; he wasn’t the one that made them.

“Stiles…what…happened?” Scott asked at last.

Stiles was reluctant to answer at first, but sighed. “There was a guy yesterday, I thought he was…well…normal. We went into the woods and we just made out, well I wanted to just do that but apparently he had other plans. He was the Alpha, who tried to make me ‘his’. Derek came just in time though.”

Scott’s face was shocked, wounded but then angry. “Where is he—”

“We took care of him as well as his pack that dragged you out there.” William assures them.

“—but are you okay?” Isaac asked worryingly. “They always say they’re fine, when it’s really a lie.”

Stiles half smiled. “I’ll be okay.” He paused, feeling tension in the air, which just gets him jittery. “So, what now?” Stiles asked Talia.

“Well, it’s obvious that we’re going to be training you five.”

“Five?” they look at her.

“Well, Lydia here isn’t a werewolf. It’s weird; she seems to be immune to it.”

“Wait—we already have lacrosse practice!” Scott realized. “You can’t make us do double time.”

“That will be great endurance for you.” Talia smiled. “Also, I won’t be the one training you.”

“You won’t? Aren’t you the Alpha?” Erica said.

“I am, and I can make decisions like this. You five will be Derek’s responsibility. Lydia and Stiles can study magic under Helen. I want to see where this goes.” She smiled.

“ _What?!”_ Derek looked at her with wide eyes. “Why are you pinning them on me?! Why not Peter or Trenton?”

“Because Peter already has three to keep an eye on and I chose you.”

“But Mo—”

“No buts Derek. Final decision.” She ended it there.

Derek somewhat slams his head down on the table.

“Derek, quit pouting.” Laura chuckled. “I mean c’mon, this will be a good learning experience!” she tried to reassure him.

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Peter smiles. “I wonder what lies for us in the future now.”

“Mom are you sure?” Trenton asked. “I mean if you observe closely, we practically almost have a house full of kids.”

Talia chuckles “I know, but we’re family. I’m sure we can get through this.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you wondering, this was not the one i was working on with the Hale Family. This was intended to be fluffy but the Hale pack sort of weaseled their way through ._. Ooops.
> 
> Jeff released info about their mother, Talia, who is the alpha.
> 
> Also, there are a total of ELEVEN Hale family members. There are three more kiddos that belong to Peter and Helen c:
> 
> And the reason on why i had Talia put Derek in charge of Scott and the others was because she felt the need for Derek to open up again. After what happened with Kate, Derek had shut himself from the world, except from his family. She sees this as an opportunity for him and a chance for her to have her son back to how he originally was before the bitch. 
> 
> If i get enough people saying they want a follow up of this, I will :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
